Promesa
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Se los habia prometido, iba a mantenerse con vida sin importar el costo y Pearl no iba a dejarse morir. Participante de "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"
_**Hola de nuevo, yo aquí con un nuevo fic. Para el segundo reto**_ _ **"Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak". Me toco la situación "**_ _ **El/La protagonista está en la intensa búsqueda de otros sobrevivientes además de él/ella"**_ _ **. Así que pensé porque no poner a Pearl, que sorpresa ¿no? Pero pensé que él sería adecuado para esta situación**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri para nada son míos excepto esta historia**_

* * *

 **Promesa**

-No hay nada-con un gruñido de frustración Pearl cerró el refrigerador de la casa. Ya era la quinta que visitaba en la noche y no había encontrado nada de alimento. Refrigerador, alacena o cualquier mueble que suministre algún tipo de alimento, todo en ellos se encontraba vacío. Miro por la ventana notando que el sol estaba a punto de salir-Solo una más. ¡HEY CHICOS HORA DE IRNOS! –subió las escaleras de la casa para encontrar a su equipo pokemon o lo que quedaba de este.

De las habitaciones del primer piso salieron solamente dos Pokémon. Chimhiko y Luxhiko ellos mas Dughiko que se encontraba en su pokeball era lo único que le quedaba. ¿Qué paso con el resto? Fueron devorados o transformados por lo que los medios llamaban antes de que el mundo se acabara como zombis.

-Hey chicos ¿Encontraron algo?-ambos pokemon solamente negaron con la cabeza. El rubio suspiro, si esto continuaba así morirían de hambre-Todavía hay tiempo de visitar la siguiente casa hay que salir de aquí pronto. En cuanto lleguemos debemos atrincherar todo-ambos solamente siguieron a su entrenador que salía de la casa donde se encontraban. Miro a todos lados buscando algún indicio de movimiento pero al no sentir nada continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a la casa. En cuanto llegaron los tres comenzaron a mover todo mueble u objeto pesado y colocarlo en ventanas, puertas y cualquier abertura dentro de esta. Acabaron justo en el momento exacto cuando el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte. Pearl intento guardar a sus compañeros en su pokeball pero estos negaron con la cabeza, sabían lo difícil que era para su entrenador la situación.

-De acuerdo, busquen todo lo que nos sea útil además de comida. Pero con cuidado de no hacer ruido-los dos pokemon hicieron sus ruidos característicos en voz baja afirmando y se separaron por la casa. El rubio solamente miro por donde sus pokemon se fueron y volteo a ver atraves de una abertura pequeña de la casa. Una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro-Cada vez son más rápidos al encontrarme ¿No lo creen…Dia, señorita?-y es que afuera de esta se encontraban dos figuras viéndola fijamente. No eran más que Diamond y Platinum… o bueno en lo que se habían convertido.

La piel de ambos era de un color gris, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos y su ropa estaba algo desgarrada justo como los había visto antes de morir. Pero lo que más le dolía no era el verlos convertidos en eso, no, si no en la marca de un agujero en el cráneo de los dos. Un maldito recordatorio constante de que él había matado a sus dos mejores amigos intentando que no se convirtieran en eso, pero lamentablemente había fallado. Los continúo mirando por unos cuantos segundos y podía jurar que estos le regresaban la mirada, después de un rato se alejo e inspecciono la casa intentando concentrarse pero no podía, los recuerdos llegaban a él de manera automática.

Solo había pasado tres meses desde que el mundo se fue al carajo. Apenas y recordaba bien como empezó esto. Y ni hablar de saber algo acerca de sus amigos o senpais de otras regiones. Prácticamente no sabía que había pasado con ellos solamente de Rubí pero no fueron noticias para nada buenas. Se había infectado con un virus salido de la nada y al final había infectado a Sapphire y Elmerd. El virus infectaba a todo ser vivo, humanos y pokemon por igual pero tenía algo que le ayudo para sobrevivir todo este tiempo… el sol. Por alguna razón el virus se activa en cuanto sale el sol, poniendo a los zombis activos pero en cuanto este se oculta dejan de moverse como si fueran maquinas que funcionan solo durante el día, y es por eso que solo viaja en la noche, si desea permanecer con vida su aliada es la noche. Pero como había lado bueno también había malo, este virus no podía ser eliminado, ni matando a la persona, disparándole en la cabeza y ni siquiera separando la cabeza del cuerpo, cosa que el descubrió a la mala.

Después de casi una hora buscando por todo el lugar logro encontrar suministros de emergencia en el sótano además de algunas armas y unos cuantos cadáveres de pokemon en la pared. Miro con asco el lugar, estaba seguro que esa casa fue de algún cazador pero también le agradecía si no posiblemente él y sus amigos hubieran muerto de hambre. En cuanto terminaron de comer se acurrucaron los tres pokemon del rubio alrededor de él y se durmieron. En cambio el se quedo mirando el techo del sótano recordando que les había prometido a sus amigos que iba a sobrevivir sin importar que pasara pero como pasaban los días esa promesa se iba haciendo mas y mas difícil de cumplir. Había días que solo deseaba salir junto a los cadáveres de sus amigos y que estos decidieran que hacer con él pero se los prometió y no podía romperla y estaba seguro que ellos no aceptarían lo que tan siquiera pensaba. Decidió que lo mejor era dormir, esperar que fuera de noche y continuar con su viaje para intentar encontrar más personas vivas, con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Por poco y morían pero de alguna manera había logrado entrar en un edificio y ocultarse en uno de los pisos de arriba. Diamond investigaba si había comida y Platinum revisaba que el lugar fuera seguro. A Pearl lo dejaron dormir ya que él había estado de guardia el día anterior. Platinum vigilaba que ninguno de los infectados se diera cuenta de su presencia._

 _-Pearl, Platinum encontré algo de comida-Dia se acerco al rubio para despertarlo mientras la chica comía la comida que estaba en la mesa. Los tres comieron en silencio, no había mucho que decir. Sus amigos y familiares estaban desaparecidos. A cualquier lugar que miraran no había más que muerte, caos y sufrimiento, era un verdadero infierno. Cuando terminaron cada uno se fue a dormir exceptuando a Diamond que se quedo a vigilar en vez de Platinum. Pearl estaba profundamente dormido cuando un fuerte golpe se escucho, rápidamente se levanto junto a su amiga y vieron a Diamond corriendo a hacia la calle o más específicamente así una niña que se encontraba llorando en medio de esta. Pudo llegar a ella y cargarla pero de la nada un Arcanine se abalanzo al pelinegro._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡DIAAAA!-despertó gritando y cubierto de sudor. Sus tres pokemon rápidamente se acercaron a este para ver que sucedía pero su entrenador se encontraba sujetando la cabeza en señal de desesperación, los pokemon intentaron acercarse un poco mas pero decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, después de todo era común verlo de esa manera. Desde que sus amigos habían muerto era de todos los días que despertara gritando el nombre de alguno de ellos, se sentía tan frustrado, tan triste y enojado. Si no fuera porque les prometió a sus amigos que sobreviviría definitivamente hace tiempo que se habría rendido. Después de un rato volvió a levantar la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros mirándolo preocupados-lo siento chicos solo fue una pesadilla-estos se acercaron para rodearlo-Ya está oscuro ¿Qué hora es?-se asomo por un agujero de la casa para ver que ya había anochecido y podían salir de aquella casa-Hora de irnos, tomen lo que puedan.

Cuando al fin estuvieron listos salieron de la casa por la puerta de atrás. Pearl regreso su vista al frente de esta viendo los cadáveres de sus amigos. Estos se encontraban parados y con la cabeza agachada como si estuvieran durmiendo de pie. Odiaba eso, no sabía cómo podían siempre saber en qué lugar se encontraba y lo peor es que ni siquiera intentaban atacarlo solo se quedaban de pie mirando el lugar donde se encontraba. Le gustaba pensar que sus amigos estaban ahí para asegurarse de que continuaba con vida, lo seguían protegiendo aun en ese estado pero la triste realidad era que ellos solo lo seguían para devorarlo. ¿Qué como lo sabía? No lo sabía en absoluto, porque jamás intento acercarse a ellos ni aun en la noche, mejor quedarse pensado en la primera opción y no en la segunda. Regreso su vista al frente y continúo con cautela su camino, había algunos zombis que eran la excepción a la regla y caminaban durante la noche también. Con forme pasaban los días el continuaba adelante con sus compañeros y a su vez los cadáveres de sus amigos también continuaban a su lado, ahora mismo se encontraba por las fronteras de Kanto, más específicamente por el bosque del monte corona.

-Dughiko necesito que bayas bajo tierra y sientas algún movimiento-el pequeño pokemon de tierra afirmo con su ruido característico y se adentro en la tierra. Pearl y los demás se quedaron a esperar que el pequeño pokemon regresara cuando de pronto escucharon un rugido detrás de ellos. Voltearon para encontrase con un Ursaring más grande de lo habitual. Su estomago se encontraba abierto y solo tenía la mitad de su cabeza pero eso no impedía que los atacara apenas los viera. Los tres se desplazaron por diferentes lados y comenzaron atacarlo con lo que podían. Chimhiko y Luxhiko lo atacaban con lanzallamas y rayo respectivamente y Pearl con una pistola disparando en los puntos vitales de este pero por más que atacaban y el ursaring perdía partes del cuerpo no dejaba de perseguirlos, de un momento a otro decidió que el chico era su objetivo e ignorando los ataques de ambos pokemon fue directamente así a él con sus fauces abiertas. A escasos milímetros de devóralo un bala de escopeta pego directamente en su cabeza haciéndola explotar y salpicar a Pearl que estaba cerca de esta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-sorprendido y aun con sangre en el rostro volteo para encontrase algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, personas. No era para nada un grupo grande ya que solamente era un hombre, una mujer y un niño de no más de 5 años pero para el rubio era algo increíble ver a seres humanos vivos.

-S-si gracias-con la manga de su chaqueta se limpio la porquería del rostro-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto desconcertado pero su expresión cambio a miedo cuando el sujeto levanto el arma nuevamente apuntando a él. Por inercia cerró los ojos esperando el impacto mas este solo se escucho atrás.

-Tchhh ¿Qué hace falta para que estas cosas se queden muertas?-Pearl nuevamente volteo atrás para ver que el ursaring se encontraba sin cabeza y con un gran agujero en su estomago-No importa cuánto los dañes siempre se levantan.

-Gracias nuevamente-dijo impresionado al pensar que estaba a punto de morir.

-No hay problema y con respecto a tu pregunta anterior solo somos personas que tratan de sobrevivir, me puedes llamar Kenta, ella es mi esposa Ángel y mi hijo Kenji-dijo señalando a mujer que cargaba al niño.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Pearl pero ¿Cómo me encontraron?-pregunto dudoso.

-Tu Diglett-respondió el sujeto mostrando al pokemon detrás de él- Nos lo encontramos cuando estábamos de camino hacia aquí y nos guio hacia a ti.

-Querido será mejor irnos ya esta apunto de amanecer-con un asentimiento de cabeza el hombre tomo un palo y lo prendió con un encendedor, se acerco al cuerpo del ursaring que todavía parecía moverse y arrojo en cima de este para que se quemara. Pearl solo miro sorprendido-Esta es la única forma de que ellos pueden llegar a morir quemarlo hasta las cenizas-paso a lado de el rubio y tomo a la mujer de la mano para encaminarse a una choza que se encontraba entre los arboles-Niño si quieres vivir ven con nosotros, no hay otro lugar en donde refugiarse-Pearl miro a su equipo y estos afirmaron. El los siguió a la choza donde al entrar comenzaron a cerrar todos los lugares de acceso con vallas y puertas de acero que tenía un olor a putrefacción.

-¿Por qué huele tan mal la puerta?-pregunto tapándose la nariz.

-Esta barnizada con sangre de los infectados-respondió el sujeto, cerrando una ventana-Es la única manera de que no se acerquen a la casa, no es un olor agradable pero nos mantiene seguros-Pearl miro a las personas con curiosidad. Kenta era de altura promedio y algo fornido, usaba una camisa de color azul y pantalones de mezclilla además de un sombrero de vaquero. Su esposa Ángel era una mujer que lo sobrepasaba en altura, era delgada y usaba lentes, tenia pantalones negros y una playera de color rosa ambos de pelo negro. Y por último el niño que le pareció más curioso debido a que ambos padres eran de piel clara y el niño de piel morena y cabello blanco.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No, estoy bien-respondió rápidamente pero un gruñido de su estomago lo delato-Creo que si tengo un poco.

-Perfecto entonces deja que se caliente en lo que acuesto a mi hijo-la mujer sonrió. Tomando al niño y llevándolo al piso de arriba. Después de un rato los tres estaban en la mesa comiendo y Pearl disfrutando el delicioso sabor de una comida casera después de mucho tiempo. La cocina no era su fuerte, era el de Dia así que el solo sobrevivía con comida en latas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo aquí?-pregunto después de un rato de silencio.

-Un mes solamente-Kenta respondió tomando un vaso de agua-Encontramos esta choza abandonada después del ataque a la base y decidimos quedarnos en ella para no seguir exponiéndonos.

-¿Ataque a la base?

-Si, yo era un militar cuando todo esto paso-respondió poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza-reunimos a toda la gente que estaba a nuestra disposición y nos encerramos en una fortaleza de alta seguridad. Durante ese tiempo los científicos Oak y Birch intentaron por todos los medios encontrar una cura para la infección.

-¿El profesor Oak está vivo?-pregunto asombrado.

-Estaba vivo querrás decir. Trabajaron durante dos meses para intentar descubrir el funcionamiento del virus trayendo especímenes del exterior pero un día un estúpido fue infectado y no le dijo a nadie-recordó con enojo.

-Si estaba infectado entonces…

-Si el caos se desato en todo el refugio, mi esposa, mi hijo y yo por poco y logramos salir con vida y después encontramos este lugar.

-Eso es perfecto entonces debe haber más refugiados en otros lugares-exclamo feliz, había más persona vivas.

-Siento romper tu burbuja chico pero solo nosotros tres logramos escapar. Después de eso el lugar voló por completo, también nosotros buscamos a más personas y a los padres de Kenji pero no encontramos nada-ambos adultos bajaron la mirada tristes

-¿Sus padres? Pensé que ustedes lo eran

-No, sus padres eran amigos nuestros y cuando la base se sumió en caos lo encontramos y lo protegimos hasta ahora-respondió la mujer. Kenta miro extrañado hacia el rubio y se levanto de súbito tomando su arma. Extrañado el rubio miro hacia la ventana para darse cuenta que los cadáveres de sus amigos estaban fuera de la casa.

-¡NO, ESPERA!-el rubio freno el camino del pelinegro.

-¿Qué espere? Si no te has dado cuenta afuera hay dos infectados viéndonos-respondió molesto.

-No nos harán daño son mis amigos-ante esto el hombre lo miro extrañado-O bueno antes de convertirse en eso lo eran.

-¿Ellos siempre te siguen?-pregunto sorprendido viéndolos atraves del vidrio.

-Sí, desde que son zombis me siguen a todas partes-respondió melancólico.

-¿y qué les paso en la cabeza?-pregunto la mujer.

-Antes de morir me hicieron prometerles que sobreviviría-la pareja lo miraron extraño, eso no fue lo que preguntaron-les prometí que sobreviviría y encontraría a más personas sin infectar y para evitarles el dolor de transformarse yo…-bajo la vista y apretó los puños enojado.

-Entiendo-el hombre solamente puso una mano en el hombro del rubio-Pero debes saber que hay que terminar con su sufrimiento, no pueden seguir de esta manera.

-Lo sé pero no me atrevo a matarlos por segunda vez-Kenta miro a su mujer y después hacia afuera donde los dos infectados continuaban mirándoles.

-Bien por el momento no les haremos nada pero si intentan algo no dudare el volarles el cráneo.

-Muchas gracias-Pearl sonrió levemente en forma de agradecimiento.

Los días continuaron pasando donde Pearl se había quedado a vivir junto a la familia. En ese tiempo aprendió varias técnicas de combate del militar, además de poder hablar con personas que fueran humanas. No es que no le gustara la compañía de sus pokemon pero con estos no podía mantener una conversación, también aprendió a cocinar poco pero era algo con ayuda de Ángel y también se fue encariñando con el pequeño. También la pareja se había acostumbrado a ver a los dos infectados todos los días frente a la casa, se les hizo extraño al principio pero el que no los atacaran era buena señal. Todas las noches salía en compañía de Kenta a buscar suministros alrededor del bosque, hasta que un día se toparon con la entrada del antiguo cuartel del equipo Rocket. Con cuidado se adentraron en el lugar ya que la entrada había cadáveres de soldados y por dentro no era mejor. Había cadáveres de pokemon y de humanos por todo el lugar, pero agradecían que estos ya estuviesen consumidos y no infectados.

-Pearl yo revisare la planta baja tu ve si hay algo que nos sirva en los demás pisos-el rubio asintió y subió los diferentes pisos solo encontrando más cadáveres y uno que otra arma de utilidad.

-"No puedo creer que ya no me moleste el olor a muerte, pero después de vivir en una casa con ese olor ya nada me molesta"-pensó para sus adentros, continuo inspeccionando el lugar hasta que entro en un laboratorio. Se sorprendió al ver un gran objeto de forma circular completamente destruida y a varios científicos alrededor de este y más al ver que uno de ellos sujetaba unas hojas. Tomo las notas con cuidado y precedió a leerlas por simple curiosidad.

 _15 de junio del 2015_

 _Después del incidente con el meteorito nuestro jefe Giovanni logro robar los planos del proyecto "cable link" que crearon los científicos de Hoenn para evitar que este cayera sobre el planeta. Me sorprendí bastante al leerlo, una máquina para abrir realidades alternas para que el meteorito impactara en otro lugar era sin duda impresionante, pero esos tontos jamás entenderían el verdadero potencial de una maquina como esa. ¿Por qué solo usarla para enviar algo a otra dimensión? Mejor debería usarse para traer algo de otra realidad a la nuestra. El solo pensar en las infinitas posibilidades de esta máquina hace que me emocione como un niño._

 _8 de julio del 2015_

 _Nos ha tomado tres semanas poder descifrar todas las ecuaciones necesitaría para calibrar la maquina y poderla reconstruir para nuestros fines. Después de comentarle a Giovanni la idea quedo más que encantado con mi propuesta y aun más me abrió los ojos cuando dijo que podíamos traer cosas mucho más poderosas que nuestras armas para nuestro objetivo de conquistar el mundo. Jamás se me planteo esa idea, creí que solamente podía ver las diferentes realidades que existen y con vivir con ellas pero usar algo de otra dimensión para nuestros planes es magnífico. Nadie absolutamente nadie, ni incluso esos DexHolders podrá detenernos._

 _1 de agosto del 2015_

 _Al fin hemos podido duplicar con existo la maquina, mañana será la primera prueba de esta, apenas y puedo contener la emoción. Ya deseo que sea mañana para experimentar. Por el momento solo crearemos una ventana no queremos que algo hostil salga de esta._

 _3 de agosto del 2015_

 _Fue algo increíble de ver, la ventana que creamos era más de lo que pudimos imaginar. Solo basto una tarde para poder presenciar las maravillas que se esconden en otras realidades. Una realidad muy similar a la nuestra pero donde el cielo es de un color rojo, otra donde los pokemon son completamente humanos. ¡PUEDEN CREERLO! Vi como un chico caminaba a lado de su Blaiziquen y este era muy parecido a un humano, no salía de mi asombro y otra donde no existían humanos solamente pokemon. La emoción que tengo es monumental jamás había experimentado algo así. Mañana continuaremos con las pruebas ¿Me pregunto que mas abra fuera de nuestra realidad?_

 _5 de agosto de 2015_

 _Algo salió terriblemente mal. Uno de los circuitos se daño a media prueba y la maquina comenzó a cambiar de realidades una y otra vez hasta que en un punto esta se paro y algo silo de esta. Si algo salió de esta y mordió a uno de los científicos que ayudaban en el proyecto. Intentamos quitársela pero de un momento a otro la cosa regreso atraves del portal. Cometí un gran fallo en los cálculos y el circuito no soporto la energía, en vez de crear una ventana termine creando una puerta._

 _13 de agosto del 2015_

 _Hemos mantenido en extrema vigilancia al científico que fue mordido. No queremos que algo mas pase, pero recientemente se comporta de una manera muy extraña. Nos gruñe y ataca contra la puerta de la habitación al intentar atacarnos. Por el momento lo mantendremos vigilado ya que Giovanni dice que se debe ser cuidadoso para no exponerse a él._

 _30 de agosto_

 _El sujeto murió hace 2 semanas atrás a causa de la mordida. Pero esta tarde estaba ahí viéndolo atraves del cristal que nos separaba, como me gruñe y arremete contra el cristal pero en cuanto llega la noche se queda inactivo. Estoy realmente preocupado por esto, jamás había sentido un miedo así. Cuando estoy frente a él ciento como si quisiera matarme, devorarse mi ser. En estos momentos estoy en mi habitación recién levantado y escribiendo esto pero acaba de sonar una alarma. No se dé que se trate pero realmente espero que no esté relacionado con el científico._

-Esto no puede estar pasando-Pearl volvió a leer los papeles para cerciorarse que era un error pero no-Por eso fue que la infección comenzó en Kanto, ¡ESE MALDITO DE GIOVANNI HIZO TODO ESTO!-con fuerza pateo una silla del lugar, camino furioso hacia una oficina que decía Giovanni y la abrió de un portazo, lo que miro adentro lo enojo aun mas. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba el cadáver de Giovanni sin infectar con una mano sostenía una pistola y con la otra tenía un porta retratos de él y Silver cuando era un niño.

-¿Pearl que paso te oí gritar?-el sujeto llego y miro a Pearl que sin decir palabra le extendió las hojas que tenía en la mano-¿Y esto? …Proyecto link…ventana…dimensiones…puerta… mordido…infección-termino de leerlo mirando con asombro el cadáver del jefe del team Rocket-así que por eso la infección comenzó aquí y no en otro lugar, fueron estos idiotas lo que comenzaron todo.

-Sí y el muy cobarde se quito la vida después de esto-dijo Pearl mirando con desprecio el cadáver.

-Maldito se fue de este mundo condenando a todos los demás-Kenta se acerco al cadáver-Me gustaría que estuviera con vida para poder volarle los sesos yo mismo.

-Por su culpa todos mis amigos murieron, pero no lo entiendo ya tenias a tu hijo porque querías mas-pregunto viendo al cadáver como esperando que este le respondiera.

-Nunca lo sabremos, por ahora solo queda irnos de aquí-Kenta tomo el saco donde había colocado las provisiones del lugar y salió de la oficina. Pearl se quedo un momento mirando el cadáver de Giovanni en estado de avanzada descomposición y salió detrás de su compañero.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Te vas?-Ángel no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver al muchacho tomando una mochila con provisiones y avisándoles su ida.

-Sí, es algo que les prometí a mis amigos, todavía me falta encontrar más personas con vida y si me quedo aquí no podre cumplir mi promesa-respondió tranquilamente el rubio.

-Pero ya nos encontraste, te puedes quedar con nosotros-respondió la mujer tratando que este cambiara de opinión.

-Lo siento no puedo. Seguramente hay más personas haya afuera esperando que las encuentre y ayude con todo este caos.

-¿Por qué tu?

-Soy un dexholder y probablemente el ultimo que queda, es mi deber ayudar a todas las personas que pueda-dijo decidido, Kenta solo lo miro sonriendo.

-Ya veo si es lo que quieres está bien, siempre estaremos aquí si nos necesitas-respondió el pelinegro-¿Pero que pasara con ellos?-dijo señalando así afuera de la casa donde estaba Dia y Platinum infectados.

-Seguirán viajando conmigo-respondió con simpleza-Me gusta pensar que me están siguiendo para asegurarse que mantendré mi palabra y cuando llegue el momento yo mismo terminare con su sufrimiento-Kenta miro al chico y negó con la cabeza divertido. No importaba que tanto peso cargara sobre sus hombros o la madurez que aparentaba, por dentro seguía siendo solo un niño.

Cuando se termino de despedir de los tres salió en medio de la noche y con la voluntad a tope. Miro a sus pokemon que asentían con una sonrisa decidida. Sabían que el camino seria duro e insoportable pero debía seguir adelante por la memoria de sus amigos, camino a lado de estos que parecían inactivos y les sonrió.

-Prometo que cuando cumpla mi palabra ustedes podrán al fin descansar en paz Dia, Platinum-estos continuaron sin moverse o dar alguna señal de haber odio pero a Pearl no le importo, continuo caminado hacia delante esperando que más personas continúen con vida. Este mundo se había terminado por las ambiciones egoístas de una persona pero él se iba asegurar que no terminara así. Iba a ser hasta lo imposible y mas por rescatar lo que quedaba de su mundo, seguir luchando sin importar cual lejos este de su meta.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí llega mi fic. No sé si me ha salido como la solicitud dictaba pero a mí me gusto mucho como ha quedado. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y también quiero agradecerles a los administradores Alex, Jime y Mili por haberme invitado a este gran foro mucha suerte a**_ _ **BlackDream-Mary**_ _ **y a todos, sin más me despido nos vemos**_


End file.
